Rio: Alone With You
by Fang87k
Summary: Blu & Jewel take a vacation from the Amazon to head back to Rio to enjoy each other's company.
1. Chapter 1

Rio: Alone With You

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Firstly, I do not own Rio or any rights to it, etc, etc. 2nd: This is my first fanfiction so keep in mind please. LASTLY, and probably most importantly. This is AFTER the end of Rio 2, so unless you like spoilers and all the such, I recommend turning your head. Enjoy. ~Fang)

~Blu~

I awoke in nest we were borrowing from Roberto, and blinked into the morning Amazon sun, and stretched my wing over Jewel. "Good morning my blue ray of sunshine." I said smiling down at her, taking in all of her elegant beauty. "Good morning Blu." Jewel replied back, giving me one of her amazing smiles. I motioned at Jewel to stay put as I took to the air to go and find her breakfast in bed, and shot straight for the Brazilian Nut grove, flying fast as my wings would take me.

~Jewel~

As I watched Blu take flight, I could only smile and wonder what suprise he would be bringing back for me. I looked over at our three sleeping children and smiled at their sleeping faces. They had taken a mental toll on Blu and myself the past few weeks in the Amazon as they adjusted to the new life here and what it would mean for them. Thinking about this brought about a new thought: What if Blu and I took a vaction from them for a few weeks, to relax and just have each other in private company. Looking up at the sky, I liked the idea the more and more I thought about it. I would propose the idea to Blu when he returned from wherever he had taken off to.

~Blu~

After reaching the Brazilian Nut groove, I choose the ones that had the best quality and flew as fast as I could back toward the nest, as to not keep Jewel from her breakfast. Soon the nest was in my sight and I put on a burst of speed and dropped the nuts at Jewel's feet and declared "Breakfast in bd for you my love." Jewel gave me the most heartmelting look and said "Oh Blu you're too sweet to me, you know that?". I replied "I could only be this sweet to the most amazing bird in all of Brazil." She wrapped her wing around me and broke open a nut before speaking again. "Blu, I have a idea I think you would enjoy..." She leaned toward my ear before continuing her idea. "How would you like to get someone to watch the kids and we can take a couple week vacation in Rio?" I broke out in a smile and put my head against hers, and replied. "Jewel, how is it that you always know the perfect things to do?", which got me a sweet look in return from her. "Im glad that's your view on it Blu, as for the trip, what do you say we go find someone to watch them right now?" I nodded in agreement, and took off into the Amazon morning with Jewel, and went looking for her father. As we approached his nest, I smiled at Jewel, admiring her beauty as we soared through the sky. We landed at her father's nest, and she lightly rapped on the side of it with her claws, before calling "Dad?" and he came out, blinking into the sun, and looked at the two of us momentarally, and then said "How can I help the two of you this morning?" "Well, we were wondering if you could do us a big favor... Could you possibly keep and eye on our children for a few weeks while we take a vaction to Rio?" Jewel inquired. Her father was pondering the thought for a few moments before he responded "Yes, I suppose I could do that for my daughter, I won't go too hard on them while you're gone." He laughed, and Jewel thanked him, before we flew back to the nest to let the kids know, and then head off on our vaction, back to the magic of Rio. We landed on the edge of the nest, and went over to were the kids were sleeping, and Jewel gently tapped them on the shoulder, waking them. As they blinked themselves awake, I decided to break the news to them. "Kids, we have an important announcement. We are going to be taking a vaction for a few weeks so we can relax, and Pop Pop is going to watch over you while we're gone." The kids, still half asleep, looked in suprise, but then Carla, & Bia responded first, "Well, that sounds OK with us, have fun on your trip mom and dad!" I smiled down at my daughters before listing to Tiago's reply. "Yeah, that sounds good, and I can set a bunch of pranks to pull on dad when he gets back!". I just shook my head and said "No spiders this time, that's the only rule ok?" Tiago nodded at me, and I ruffled his feathers. Jewel then told the kids "Ok, we're gonna get ready to go, go and suprise Pop Pop!" I smiled at Jewel as I watched them take off to race over to his nest. I started packing the few things we would need, after gathering them all up, turned to Jewel. "Ready?"

~Jewel~

"Yes Blu, now, let's take of for Rio!" I smiled at him as we lifted off through the Amazon trees, and gave him and even bigger smile when I saw that he had ditched his GPS after all this time. "Ae you ready for some quality time with yours truly?" I asked Blu while giving him a wink. I saw him blush red before he responded "There would be nothing that could make me happier on this Earth Jewel." I gave him a sweet look as I seemed to fall deeper in love with the one bird that always knew the right thing to say to make me feel like nothing could ever knock me down.

- TO BE CONTINUED -

(Author's Note: That's chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed it, wether you enjoyed it or not, please feel free to leave a review, there's no way I'm going to be able to enhance this story or contiue it without you guy's help! ~Fang)


	2. Chapter 2: Reaching Rio

(Author's Note: Update time guys! Enjoy chapter 2, I know the first one was short, so I'm gonna try and push out a much longer one for you all. Also glad to see the positive reviews!

paul2k: Thanks! Glad you're happy they get some time together, there's alot of that coming up :)

Garrix The Spix's: Glad it caught your attention, I'll definitely be pushing this out as much as I can :D

Ok, time to jump into the chapter, enough of my rambling

~Fang)

~Jewel~

I looked over at Blu as we flew through the hot Amazon toward Rio, and smiled as I thought about how lucky I was to have a mate like Blu in my life, and how much he did for me, not matter how big or small to keep me happy. I smiled over at him, before breaking the silence of the Amazon day "Blu, I can't put into words how much I appreciate all the things you do for me, and I wouldn't want anyone else to be with my in my life… You're perfect." Blu gave me one of his genuine smiles, before he sweetly replied "Well, I have to treat you, Jewel, like the rare gem you are, because you're the only one for me… I love you." I could literally feel my heart melt as he said that and there was only one response I had for him "I love you too Blu". We wrapped our wings around each in mid-flight, and locked beaks before we continued our flight to vacation.

~Blu~

I couldn't think of anything I would like to be doing right now then spending time with Jewel, going to vacation in one of our favorite places on this Earth, and back to the place that had done the best thing in the world for me, introduce me to Jewel. "Jewel, I just want you to know I could not think of any better vacation to be on then one with you." I said smiling over at her, looking at her glow in the Amazon sun. She gave me the sweetest look and said "Oh Blu… There is nothing that could make this better for me either then to just be alone with you and have time for ourselves." I felt so happy and lucky to have a bird like Jewel in my life, and how I couldn't possibly survive life without her in my daily world.

We were getting closer to Rio after flying for a couple hours, just enjoying the pure bliss we had around each other and how nice the peace and quite was, and realizing how much we had needed this vacation with each other and how much it was going to improve how we felt after dealing with the move to the Amazon, even though it had only been a few weeks, it was still a big change for us.

~Jewel~

I looked over at Blu, and admired how elegant he looked with the setting sun over us as we began our approach to Rio, and how glad I actually was to return to the city, and visit our favorite places, and have a old fashioned good time with each other, and have a (if possible) even stronger bonding with each other. I smiled to myself as I remembered when we had first met and started to fall for each other, in the samba club, when Blu had taken me over dancing to Pedro and Nico's hit song. I felt warmth in my heart remembering how that had been the best thing to have happened to me, and how different my life could've been if I hadn't meet Blu, that killed me to think about, so I shook it off and glided over to Blu. "So my Blu bird, where would you like to go first?" Blu gave me a smile, and said "Well, since it is where we fell for each other, how about we make a special trip to the samba club? And this time no interruptions by monkeys." He said with a smirk. I laughed "Oh Blu, you just have to interject your humor don't you? That sounds wonderful, especially the part without the monkeys." I gave him a mid-air kiss before diving into Rio, shooting for the Samba club.

~Blu~

I smiled and dived after Jewel, more reasons to my endless list of why I loved her and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I followed her closely through the streets of Rio as we shot for the Samba club, and I was hoping i would be able to see Pedro and Nico there so we could have another magical song to add to the vacation and to set it off to an amazing start for the two of us. As we landed at entrance to the Samba club I was greeted by none other then the two birds I had just thought about seeing on our visit. "Pedro! Nico! How have you two been?"

Pedro responded "Blu! How have you been you crazy party bird? You ready to get your Samba on with Nico and I?". Jewel responded for me "Oh, you can bet your beat dropping wings we are, now what are we waiting for?! Let's get into the party!" I shrugged my shoulders at Pedro and Nico as Jewel grabbed my wing and took me into the samba club, with the pair of musical birds in tow. Nico and Pedro flew up to where they would preform the song as Jewel and I took our spot in the middle of the dance floor and looked up at our friends, waiting for them to start another amazing song like last time. I heard the beat of the song start, which was Watercolour by Pendulum, I started dancing with Jewel as the lyrics flowed past us…

(Lyrics)

When I'm falling down

Will you pick me up again?

When I'm too far gone

Dead in the eyes of my friends

Will you take me out of here when I'm staring down the barrel

When I'm blinded by the lights, when I cannot see your face?

Take me out of here

Take me out of here

Take me out of here

Take me out of here

All I believe, and all I've known

Are being taken from me, can't get home

Yeah, do your worst, when worlds collide

Let their fear collapse, bring no surprise

Take me out of here

Feed the fire, break your vision

Throw your fists up, come on with me

Feed the fire, break your vision

Throw your fists up, come on with me

Feed the fire, break your vision

Throw your fists up, come on with me

Feed the fire, break your vision

Throw your fists up, come on with me

Just stay where you are, let your fear subside

Just stay where you are, if there's nothing to hide

Feed the fire, break your vision

Throw your fists up, come on with me

Feed the fire, break your vision

Throw your fists up, come on with me

Feed the fire, break your vision

Throw your fists up, come on with me

Feed the fire, break your vision

Throw your fists up, come on with me

Feed the fire, break your vision

Throw your fists up, come on with me

Feed the fire, break your vision

Throw your fists up, come on with me

I continued to dance with Jewel, our two forms flowing together like water, and I whispered into her ear "When I'm falling down, will you pick me up again?" I looked deep into her beautiful eyes, and see stared back into mine before responding in a low whisper "Of course Blu… I could never leave you or let anything happen to you, you mean too much to me for that to ever happen." I smiled and wrapped my wings around her and whispered four words into her ear "I love you, Jewel." I spun her around in a circle before swinging her back into my embrace, as the last few notes of the song faded away into the Brazilian night and I smiled down at Jewel in my wings. She reached her neck up and whispered "I love you too Blu… You are my other half, you complete me." I wrapped my beak with hers and felt bliss in the long kiss I shared with the most amazing bird I could have ever imagined to be with on the whole of this Earth.

To put it simply: I. Was. In. Love.

And I could not be happier to have finally found it.

Yes, this was turning out to be a very, very, good vacation.

~Jewel~

Hearing those words from the deep depths of Blu's heart… They just melted me away… It was amazing, it made me feel wanted, loved, safe, amazing, perfect, and it was all thanks to the amazing bird I had decided to spend the rest of my life with. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I reached up to whisper to Blu again "I think after the amazing night you have treated me to, you deserve a little recompinsation. Come on loverbird, I have somewhere special I want to take you." Blu just smiled and silently followed me as I took off to the sky with a wave goodbye to Pedro and Nico for the amazing experience at the Samba club. I glided through the sky toward the statue of Christ. I landed on one of his outstretched arms, and as Blu landed, I wrapped my left wing around him to view the sunset off the highest place in Rio. "Blu - You have already made this vacation more amazing and special then anything else in this world could have done for me - Thank you, I could not ask for anything more." Blu turned toward me "Well Jewel, you're welcome, I could not ask for anything more then to have you enjoying yourself and being happy, because that makes the world for me, and that's all I need in life, you to be happy. That makes me complete." I couldn't even respond to his love and kindness so I just leaned in and kissed him deeply, he was just too pure amazing. I could not be more in love, and there was nothing to make me happier then to be in love with Blu, he was truly an amazing bird, and I finally broke the kiss and just smiled while looking into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Jewel, I would like to take you somewhere now, a place fit for a queen such as yourself." I slipped him another quick kiss before taking off into the fading light after Blu. We soared through through the Rio sky to one of the most expensive and magnificent hotels in Rio, and he flew into a top class suite on the top floor, which had a specially designed room just for birds, with a sign reading ""Welcome Jewel & Blu"" I landed on one of the many perches in the room and my jaw fell open in shock. "Blu… d-Did you do this… for… me?" Blu just smiled at me and gave a four word response. "Only for you, Jewel." I, still in shock, just swept Blu off his feet and wrapped my wings around him and, for the umpteenth time today, deeply kissed him. He was too good at this game… And I was completely ok with that, he was too amazing of a bird. After the shock wore off, I turned to him. "Blu, you… you are amazing, you do know that, right?" He blushed red "Well, I just wanted to make sure you had an unforgettable time, what kind of mate would I be to not make sure my love was not adequately taken care of? A terrible one, I'll tell you that much." I took him by both wings "Blu - You. You are amazing, don't you ever forget that ok? I love you" Blu just smiled "I love you too Jewel, now, I think after a day like today, it is in our best interests to take to the land of sleep." I just nodded in agreement, we flew into a specially designed nest, and I fell asleep against the most amazing bird in the world.

(Footnote: So, how was that guys? I cranked that out in an hour so you guys could enjoy some continued Blu & Jewel after yesterday's small chapter, and that this made up for it. Anyways, please review, let me know what you thought of it, and have a great day! One more note: Please keep in mind I have school and work so I will update as fast and soon as I can, I plan to update a couple times a week, I will try my best for you guys.

~Fang )


	3. Chapter 3: Morning in Paradise

(Author's Note:

Glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! I know I've been updating every night, and I will continue to try to but please do keep in mind it's (Sadly) not going to be the standard routine, but, on the other hand, as long as I'm not too busy I will try :D Ok, now, to respond to reviews.

Gerard Cypriako: Thanks for the song compliment! And as for the T rating, I thought about it, took your advice and it's not K+, so yeah.

paul2k: Thanks again! Glad you're continuing to enjoy it, hope you stay for the whole ride :)

FoxDemon1023: I will try and do that for you this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Anyhow, you know the drill, anything and everything in this story is property of their respective owners, Rio belongs to Blue Sky & Fox 2000, any music, brands, etc, belong to their owners.

End of my ramble, let's get to the story.

~Fang )

~Blu~

As I awoke in the sun shining into our Rio hotel, I kept my wing wrapped around Jewel's beautiful sleeping body, and smiled, it was a great start to the day, and there was nowhere else I could've hoped to be on this wonderful day. I decided I would go make the two of us breakfast, so I gently removed my wing from it's spot wrapped around Jewel, and flew over to where the kitchen was located.

I put some Brazilian Nuts in a bowl as I grouped a bunch of assorted fruit, including papaya, bananas, blueberries, and grapes, and decided I would add a bit of human diet into our breakfast and began to start throwing together ingredients for pancake batter into a bowl, and stirred it well enough to be placed in my "spot of honor" on the griddle, and decided to fly to the top of the cabinets as I watched them intensely, occasionally flipping them, before piling them onto a plate in a fluffy delicious pile ready to be devoured, and decided that breakfast... was done.

I flew over to wake Jewel, and I gently shook her shoulder and whispered "Jewel...". What happened next I didn't expect, as a light blue wing sailed through the air, smacking me straight in the face as I flew onto the floor a few feet down.

I lay in shock on the floor for a few seconds before I saw Jewel's face peer down at me in worry. "Oh my gosh Blu I'm so sorry I was startled are you ok?! I can't believe I did that I'm so sorry Bluey! Oh come here!" I gently got to my feet and flew up to the perch with her, deciding for the moment to ignore her new nickname for me, and pointed with my wing toward the table. "Well, I suppose it's ok, I guess I shouldn't have tried to wake you, but I made us some breakfast." I leaned in to give her a kiss before flying over to the table. "Oh Blu now I feel even worse you prepared this amazing breakfast and the first thing I do to thank you is slap you in the face! I must be a horrible girlfriend, is what humans call them right?". I smiled at her. "Oh Jewel, I could never be mad at you, I already forgave you, let's just enjoy this breakfast. And yes, girlfriend is what humans call their mates." Jewel leaned in and kissed me, before she piled a stack of food and started digging in, and seeing as I wanted some of the food before it was all gone, I soon followed suit.

~Jewel~

As I began to enjoy the amazing breakfast Blu had devised, I thought even more about how lucky I was to have an amazing, caring, loving, and forgiving bird in my life like Blu, and how much I was enjoying this vacation with him. I started thinking of a way I could repay him today, and I decided since he had been such a loverbird in this trip, I could return the favor, preferably down by the beach later in the day. I smiled to myself, yes, I liked this plan, and I could have more romantic alone time with Blu, there was no doubt in my mind he deserved it, after all the things he had already down on this trip for me. I finished eating, and saw that Blu had finished as well, and I flew over and landed behind him and wrapped my wings around him before locking my beak with his for a deep kiss and whispered in his ear. "Blu, you know you are the most amazing bord ever, right? Because you are, whether you know it or not. Because I know it, and I love you for it." Blu gave me the most amazing smile, enough to melt my heart. "Jewel, I could only do this for the most amazing bird in all of Brazil, and there's only one of those, and I'm on vacation with her..." He leaned in for another kiss, and I embraced him in the midst of all our romance.

"So Blu, I decided I would like to go down to a private beach today and enjoy some time there with you... How does that sound to you?" Blu looked at me with a smile. "That sounds amazing Jewel, I would love to, that sounds perfect for today." I smiled back at him. "I'm glad you think so my love, I'll get ready, and we'll leave soon, ok?" "Ok Jewel, don't take too long, I want to spend as much time as birdly possible with you." I flew off into the dressing room, and looked into the mirror, decided what look I wanted tyo use to suprise Blu, and put a purple flower behind a feather, put a small ring of flowers around my neck and did my feathers nicely, and announced into the main room. "Ok Blu, I'm coming out, I want you to close your eyes, I want you to be surprised... I did this just for you." "Just let me know when I can see your beauty again." I heard his reply from the other room. I flew out, landing in front of Blu. "Ok Mr. Compliments, feat your eyes." Blu opened his eyes, and immediatley his jaw dropped open and all I could hear was him stutter "J-j-j-j-ewel d-did you d-do t-t-this for... for me?" I just smiled at him and wrapped my wings around him "Well silly, who else on Earth deserves to have this done for them? Only you Blu, because I love you. And that's the only reaosn you need." He had no reply to this, and just wrapped his wings around me in return, and finally looked into my eyes. "I love you to, because you are my Jewel, and you are the only one I ever need in my life." I just smiled and rested my hea don his shoulder, enjoying the embrace of Blu.

(Footnote: That's the end of this chapter! I REALLY hate to end it this quickly and without that much plot, but I was extremly pressed for time tonight, and also low on creativity, so that is my answer to why this chapter doesn't have much to it, and why it's just a bunch of JewelXBlu fluff. Even thought that's all this chapter is, I still hope you all enjoyed it, and most importantly, review, PLEASE, I can only continue this story and make it better if you guys leave ideas and what you'd like to see. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for a much longer and more in depth chapter!

~Fang )


	4. Chapter: Rio Magic

(Author's note: Really loved all the reviews and feedback on the last chapter guys! Was glad to hear and take alot of it in for use on this story... As for a well due explanation for why yesterday's chapter was so short, I'll explain. I sold my laptop yesterday, which is what I prefer to type my fanfiction on so I can type whenever and wherever, I like to type without distractions of people or having them read over my shoulder, so yesterday's chapter came from my gaming desktop PC instead of my laptop, so that's my reason, as bad of a one it may be. Today I'm using my old PowerBook G4 to write for you guys before I buy my new laptop tomorrow... Enough of my boring explanation lol, to the reviews...

Fanfiction Guy/Guest: Great ideas, thank you for giving me a more solid place to go with this fanfict lol, and I'll definitely be putting most of those into the story. I'll amp up the loving between Blu & Jewel :D Also I like the idea about talking about Blu's missing parents, that'll definatly be in this story's future.

Garrix The Spix's: Thank you! Means alot, glad you're liking it alot, stick around, I'm only turning up the heat from here :)

paul2k: Thank you again lol! The plot will thicken lol, don't worry, and I'll think about adding the kids, but just saying, may or may not happen, I mean this is more of a Blu & Jewel fanfict, with some parts with their friends, and dealing with the wrench in their vacation that's coming in the next few chapters (hint hint) that they'll have to deal with. What I may do is bring the kids to Rio but have them stay in the Blu Bird preserve to keep the Jewel & Blu alone time theme.

Ok! After a long explination and reviews, time to jump into the story! This one's gonna be long and alot more in depth, and I'm gonna test some "higher level" humor/writing type so enjoy :)

~Fang )

~Blu~

I finished my loving embrace with Jewel, taking in her beautiful tropical scent from the flowers. "Alright Jewel my love, let's us head down to the beach for a day of perfect relaxation?". Jewel smiled at me, brightening the day for me. "You can bet your blue feathers I am! What in the world are we waiting for?!" I smiled at her, and flew out the window with Jewel practically riding my tail feathers out. I swooped through the air, inhaling as I let out a sigh, this, this was the perfect vacation, it seemed like nothing could ever be better then this, paradise, alone time with Jewel, there was nothing more on this Earth that I could ever ask for.

I spotted the private beach Jewel had previously talked about, and I shoot for the warm sand like a rocket, and was on the ground in moments. As Jewel landed, I swept her into my wings and kissed her, and lay down on the warm sand with her next to me. I put my head next to hers and whispered "I love you Jewel, if I could choose anyone to be with for the rest of my years, I would choose no one else then you." Jewel gave me the most heartfelt look I think I would ever see in my life, and it absolutely melted my heart. "I love you too Blu, and there would be no other bird I would want to spend my life with." I felt love, joy, happiness, and pure ecstasy fill my heart, there was nothing else I would ever need to hear to here then the fact she loved me and wanted to spend her life with me. I was the luckiest bird in the world. I turned to Jewel "What say we test the water, take a little swim and cool off?" "That sounds perfect!" Jewel said as she got up form the sand, spraying it everywhere, I laughed as I followed her closely to the edge of the water, and we both dove in at the same time, laughing and having a good time messing around in the water, splashing each other, diving underwater, and teasing the few fish straying close to the shore.

~A Few Hours Later~

~Jewel~

I was having an amazing time at the beach with Blu, once he let go of his fears and decided to go along with anything, the opportunities of things we had to do with each other became even more endless. "The beach has been amazing Blu, but what do you say we head back to the hotel and go down into Rio and fly around and find something to do?". Blu nodded "I think that's a great idea Jewel, let's fly back to the hotel now." I smiled at him, and took to the air, leaving a small vapor trail behind me from the water on my feathers. I flew through the window into our hotel suite, and landed on the perch as I waited for Blu's arrival.

A few moments later Blu flew through the window and landed on the perch next to me. I draped my now dry wing over him and rested my head on his shoulder, and it gave me a wonderful feeling of comfort. "Jewel, I h-had an idea and well... I would like your opinion on it..." Blu blushed as he stammered this statement, I cocked my head at him "Well of course Blu, what it is it?". He turned an even brighter shade of red before replying. "Well i-I had seen this before and I thought we should try it but... when we go to clean off what would be your opinion on b-bathing together...?" He immediately dropped his head after saying this and looked away awkwardly. I gave him a quick kiss and smiled. "Blu, it's so cute when you get flustered over things. I think that's a great idea, I would love too, I don't know why we haven't done that already!" Blu's head popped up, and he had a slightly shocked look on his face. "r-Really? You mean it?" He said with obvious joy at my response. "Of course silly, I'd love to. Now, what do you say we get jumping on that bathing you were talking about loverbird." Blu just blushed and smiled as he flew into the bathing room to get it all set up for us, and I flew into the room after him, ready to clean the ocean off me and enjoy even more time with Blu."

~Blu~

I had never expected Jewel to say yes to my bathing idea, however, the more I thought about it now, it made since, I mean, hell, we were lovers, mates, why wouldn't we do something so simple as bathe? I shook the thought away, and prepared the bath for Jewel and I, and I tested the water in the perfect bird sized bowl, and decided it was perfect. "After you, my love." I mentioned for Jewel to get in first, and once she did, I followed suit, and sighed as the warm water washed over Jewel and I. "I love you Jewel, you have made this the most perfect vacation anyone could have ever asked for. Jewel smiled over at me "Oh Blu, I couldn't have done this without you, perfect needs two halves, and you're the other half of this perfectness." I slid over next to Jewel in the bath and wrapped my wings around her, and gazed out the window at the marvel of Rio. "I may be the other half of your perfectness Jewel, and I'm glad I am, but perfection only needs one thing, and that, is you, love." Jewel melted my heart for the umpteenth time today, and we fell into a heavy makeout session, the two of us only focusing on each other, and making the other feel as good and loved as birdly possible, I had my beak locked with Jewel's, and we we immersed in each other's scent, their body, and having the best possible time we could on this vacation. After the love session slowed to a halt after who knows how long, I took to cleaning Jewel, and her doing the same for me. We thoroughly cleaned each other's feathers,, and finally drying off.

We were sitting embracing each other in the main room of our hotel. I finally broke the long silence "Jewel, how would you like to go see if Linda and Tulio are in town at their new bookstore and if they'd like to spend a little time with us?" "That's a wonderful idea Blu, and afterwards what do you say about stopping by Rafael's place?" "That sounds like a perfect end to the day, as long as his numerous children don't swamp us to death." I joked, though the thought of being swamped to death by his many children was frightening. Jewel smiled and leaned in to kiss me before we headed down to Linda and Tulio's bookstore. Yes, this vacation was definitely what the doctor had ordered, I was loving it here. We soared out the window into the downtown area of Rio, and soon reached the bookstore, and rang the bell on the outside to let them know to let us in. Linda approached the door to see who it was and began running when she saw it was Jewel and I. She threw the door open exclaiming "Blu! Jewel! Come in, come in, we haven't seen you in ages!" We flew through the door, being used to Linda's normal overexcited reaction, thought it was a bit more reasonable this time, seeing as we had been deep in the Amazon for a few weeks. "Tulio! Come on out here! It's Blu and Jewel!" she called deeper into the bookstore for Tulio, and he soon came out, and he, as usual was very interested in looking at our health and how we were faring, he commented that I looked stronger after a few weeks of the "Amazon Treatment" he dubbed it, and it gave everyone a laugh, and I started to blush at the compliment, and when Jewel said there was no lie in Tulio's statement, I just turned an even deeper red after hearing that. Jewel made it even worse by whispering in my ear that she considered it sexy, and after THAT comment I basically turned into a red macaw for a while. We enjoyed some catch up and time with each other, and a very quick, very unappeasing trip to where Tulio had Nigel and Gabi locked up, and the looks the two gave us were enough to make you jump out of your skin, and we knew there would be trouble from them in the near future, but we put that off for now. After an hour and a half or so, Jewel and I had to excuse ourselves to go and meet Rafael, but we promised we would visit again very soon. We said our goodbyes, and flew out the door with a wave of our wings.

We began to start our journey to Rafael's house, and after a while we reached there, "Oh no! We forgot to tell him we were coming! Oh well, we'll have to disregard that, we're here now, so I guess we can call it a surprise." Jewel said to me with a laugh. "Yeah, guess he has no choice but to have to deal with us mature, well mannered bird for a while instead of his kids." Jewel laughed at my sense of humor, and we knocked on his door.

(Footnote: That's the end of this chapter guys! Hope I'm starting to add enough spice to this story to get it more off the ground and going with a plot, and tomorrow's chapter will be the longest of any I've put out because I will have my new computer and get cranking for you guys! So yeah the reviews are really helping and I enjoy the feedback, and getting a chance to respond to your thoughts and input on the story, so keep the reviews flooding in please! Anyways hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and the new elements of the story, leave me your thoughts!

~Fang )


	5. Chapter 5: A Silver Glint

(Author's Note: Hey guys, this chapter is ready to be written, and it'll be a great way to break in my new laptop, so this one's gonna be a longer chapter just because of that!

Now, to the all of the great reviews…

RIO2lover100: Indeed their love is strong, and that's partially what I'm trying to do on this fanfict :) Glad you're liking it, there's defiantly more where that came from.

Fanfiction guy: Loving all the ideas you are feeding into this dict, and I will be sure to read your Rio 3 ideas, and I'll let you know what I think next chapter :D (cuz believe me, I want a Rio 3 as much as the rest of you) And when you publish your story just lemme know when it's up I'll jump to read it lol. I plan to put alot of the ideas you've given me into the story in the future, so again, thank you for all the input!

paul2k: Glad that you're glad I'm updating every day XD Hopefully you like it more and more as it goes on

GuyMitchell: Yeah there's defiantly no doubts there, they definitely appreciate each a lot more now.

Ok, that's all the reviews so on to the story now… Enjoy the new chapter!

~Fang )

~Jewel~

I stood outside the front door of Rafael's house with Blu, and after a few minutes of listing to him shake off his children, he finally managed to answer the door. "Blu! Jewel!" he exclaimed as he wrapped us in the embrace of his huge wingspan. "How have you been Rafael?" I asked him as he ushered us in the door, and fought off the swarm of children that immediately tried to overtake us. "I have been good, missed you guys thought, but there is no more need for that, you are here now! And that means we must celebrate!" I smiled, not realizing how much I had missed Rafael's cheerfulness and how he always wanted to just celebrate life. I smiled and brought Blu over by Rafael "Come on Blu let's get going and have a good time!" Blu came over by my side and swept me into his powerful wings, something that I would never admit to anyone but Blu himself, that I immensely enjoyed whenever he did this. Rafael decided to put on some music, and You Make Me Feel Good by Cobra Starship came on throughout the house, as the beat I began to start dancing with Blu as the lyrics flowed through the house like water…

(Lyrics)

La la la la la

La la na na na

La la la la la

La la na na na

[Verse 1] (Blue began singing)

Girl I've been all over the world

Looking for you

I'm known for taking what I think I deserve

And you're overdue

And if you listen you can hear me through the radio

In that bright white noise

What I been missing in my life

What I been dreaming of

You'll be that girl

You'll be that girl

You'll be

[Sabi] (Jewel started to sing this part)

Everything you want so let me get up there

I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere

Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

[Chorus] (Blu + Jewel)

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You, you make me feel that

[Verse 2] (Blu)

Get a little closer to me girl

And you'll understand

'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need

Well, then I'm your man

And if I listen I can hear you through my radio

In that bright white noise

What I been missing in my life

What I been dreaming of

You'll be that girl

You'll be that girl

You'll be

[Sabi] (Jewel)

Everything you want so let me get up there

I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere

Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

Ooh

Everything you know I'm flipping upside down

Take you 'round the world

You know I like it loud

Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like

[Chorus] (Jewel + Blu)

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel, oh

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel, oh

La la la la la

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

Let the lights drop

Let the lights drop

Make my world stop

Make my world stop

La la la la la

La la na na na

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel, oh

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

As the song came to an end, Blu and I danced closer to each other, and finished by leaning in for a deep long kiss on what had been turned into a dance floor, ignoring all the hushed whispers from the kids and a slight gasp from Rafael, who also just had to add a "Oh get some!" Directed at Blu, to which I slightly shook my head and continued enjoying Blu.

~Blu~

I had to be the luckiest bird in the world, to continue getting to spend time with Jewel and enjoy the Samba of Rio and enjoy the company of our good friends. This was a vacation I would enjoy and remember for a VERY long time, there was nothing better then this. After we finally broke the kiss apart, we just gave a smile to our friends who were standing there with quite starstruck faces, I don't think they had been expecting that after the end of the song, that, I know for sure. "We've come along way from you trying to attack me when we kiss." I said to Jewel jokingly, and she just laughed "I like this much better… Bluey." She said with a smirk and we turned toward Rafael. "Sorry for that little… distraction … the feeling just kind of came over…" I said with a small apologetic shrug towards Rafael. He let out a booming laugh "Oh Blu, there's no worry at all, in fact i"m glad to see that you and Jewel are… ""getting along"" so well with each other." He proclaimed with a slight chuckle, making Jewel and I just shake our heads at his attempt at a pun. "Well we had a great time this evening, but I do believe it is time we head back for some R&R." I said, and thanked Rafael for having us as his guests for a little while before Jewel and I took off back to the hotel for a bit of quality time, and, hard to believe there was anything better, some sleep, with the only other bird I could ask to sleep with beside me.

As we approached the hotel, we made a dive for our window, and I noticed a slight gleam on the roof as we were on approach, and realizing what it was, I scooped Jewel into my wings and did a twirl as I straight dive-boomed our room. Setting Jewel on the perch I immediately set out to close all the windows and do a sweep of the room, making sure there weren't any other unknown traps just laying around waiting to take advantage of two lovebirds. Returning next to Jewel, I finally paused for a minute to let her ask what on Earth had just taken place. "Blu, what happened?! What were you thinking, that could've badly injured you, me, or both of us?! What provoked you to do it?" I looked her in the eye very seriously before giving any response. "Jewel, as we were reaching the hotel, I saw a glint on the roof, and what that glint was was a blowdart, and it was aimed straight for you, so, I knew I couldn't let that happen, I took it upon myself to protect you and check the room for danger. That, is why I risked taking you out of midflight." I looked at Jewel, waiting for her response, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground being smothered in love by my mate, and I was just laying there enjoying it in a mass world of confusion. Jewel finally stopped her loving on me after a while (not to say I didn't mind it) "Blu, I can't believe it, one little thing like that you were good enough to notice and you save. My. Life. I couldn't ask for any other bird to be my boyfriend at this point, you are irreplaceable, you are my Blu, my Bluey, and now you go and save me. Blu… I love you, nothing will ever change that, and I want you to know that you, mean the world to me. And I will always be with you, no matter whatever happens." "I love you too Jewel, more then anyone could ever know, and I could never let ANYTHING happen to you, it would absolutely kill me. I think Nigel and Gabi are at it again, and I am going to put a stop to this, because if they had harmed one single beautiful feather of yours, there would be quite a costly price to pay."

Jewel just wrapped me in he wings and we spent the rest of the night holding each other and making sure that the other had whatever was needed and just enjoying our love for each other and all of the amazing things we had done to each other, in the time we had known each other. Around 1AM a thought struck me, and I voiced it to Jewel. "Jewel… I had been thinking about this for a while and… I would finally like to know what had ever happened to my parents… I have a very limited memory of them, barley anything exists for that, so I would at least like to finally know to add some ease with the knowledge." Jewel nestled closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder "Blu, you have every right to know what happened to them, and I would be completely willing to help you find the information about what happened to them, and whether or not they are still alive, I will stay with you every step of the journey." I gave Jewel a loving smile "Thank you Jewel, it means a lot to me, I never had the thought of a… parent… and I think that if I were to know the fate of mine, it might help me be a better father to our children." Jewel nodded and started humming a low lovely tune as we looked out the hotel window into the night skyline of Rio and thought about all the absolutely crazy events that had happened today and how we were going to finally fix the Nigel issue and whatever we could do to find out about my parents… it had been a long crazy day, and staying up late with each other seemed to put a solid end to it and make the day at least end with a good positive note… Us together. Jewel and I finally decided we badly needed some sleep and went up to the small jungle themed bird nest, and climbed inside and positioned ourselves next to each other, and feel asleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

~THE NEXT DAY~

~Jewel~

I awoke with Blu's wings wrapped around me, and mine wrapped around him, and I just smiled and sat in the pure bliss of the morning, and thought about how lucky I was to have a bird in my life like Blu, and to actually see how far he would go to be with me and protect me, and last night had proven all of that, Blu was still fast asleep, tired I'm sure from saving my life and staying up late in my company. I was content to sit in the nest wrapped in his embrace, and wait for him to awake…

(Footnote: That's the end of this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it and the very new events that have happened in here, so leave a review, let me know your thoughts on it, it as a fun one to type so shoot me a review please, they help & mean a lot!

~Fang )


	6. Chapter 6: Reflection

(Author's Note: Happy Friday everyone! I'm gonna stay up a bit a crank this chapter for you all, I'm hoping to have this be at least around 1K chapter for the time I have, and tomorrow's should be the longest chapter I have done :)

Anyhow, time for reviews, their gonna be short today, only 2 people reviewed so…

RIO2lover100: It was a blowdart, I said that later in the chapter, but that's what it was :)

Fanfiction guy: As usual, thanks for all the ideas and I'm going to interlock a lot of those into the story as it progresses, and on another hand, I did check out your Rio 3 ideas, I'm pretty sure I got the right one because it had comments from Fanfiction guy so :P Anyhow as I commented on it, I really like the plot and storyline, I think it really could go places, just gotta get Blue Sky & Fox to see it somehow. Also thank you for the ideas and always managing to review, I like to know what people think about the story and that can't happen unless people review lol. So yeah, thank you. As for your story updating slowly, I'm totally fine with waiting a while for more content, I decided to make this story long with short chapters. As for the lemon, I wouldn't have an issue putting it in, I would have to change the rating to T (which is no issue) and if anyone reviews to this chapter saying no to lemon & why then I probably won't add it, but otherwise yeah, I'll put some lemon either in the next chapter, or after that one lol. And yeah, I do like to respond to reviewers and let them know when they have a question or don't understand something. And yeah the silver dart is part of Nigel & revenge.

Ok, time for the story to go on, enjoy!

~Fang )

~Blu~

I awoke a few hours later then I ever normally would have, but then again, I did stay up late with Jewel, as to which I had no issue doing. I enjoyed the warmth coming from her wing still wrapped around me, and I noticed she was awake. "Good morning my love, how did you sleep?" Jewel looked over at me and gave me one of her amazing smiles "I slept amazing, because I was able to be with you". I rested my head on her shoulder and looked at the Rio skyline as I nuzzled my beak against her own. I sighed in content as we enjoyed the morning with each other. I highly regretted it, but we finally had to break apart our embrace and have a bite of some fruit for breakfast, and I had to break the silence with a worry that had been bugging me since last night's saving of Jewel I did. "Jewel… I'm sorry I wasn't able to be the bird I should be or that you deserve and save you form the blowdart last night without endangering you to save you from danger, I'm no good for you… what would have happened if I wasn't even able to save you how I did?! My world you crash and burn and blow up and… end. You deserve SO much better then me Jewel… So much better. I'm… nothing." Jewel immediately flew over to my side, and just gave me a look of pure wonder. "Blu… Why do you always have to beat yourself up over this? Do you really think I would have chosen you as a boyfriend if I didn't think you were completely adequate to be with me, or me with you? You SAVED me, whether or not you did it in the best way, I know you would've done anything to save me, and you DID. Without you MY world would crash and burn and blow up, I need you just as much as you need me, if not more so! Now, you are going to shut up with your nonsense, and enjoy this…" Jewel embraced me and started a slow makeout with me, as my eyes went from huge to closed in satisfaction, realizing my worries were very unrealistic, and why I would've thought that was even applicable.

After letting Jewel finish having her way with me, I got even more of my reason back "Jewel, as usual, you are so very right, I don't even know why I thought about that, I guess realizing how close that had come yesterday, I was worried about other things then revenge seeking birds take you away from me, I love you, and I hope you know that I could never truly possibly want you to leave, you mean too, too very much to me, and I would probably enter a state of no return if that happened…" Jewel just gave me a loving, knowing look "Oh Blu, you are too sweet, you know that? I love you too, I couldn't possibly have made it to where we are right now if you hadn't been there with me, you are my other half, without you there is a part of me missing, I will always need you, I will support you through anything that happens, and I will always owe my life to you, and you are the most AMAZING bird, you don't need to be like any other bird to make yourself better, you are perfect as you are, I wouldn't WANT you to be anyone other then who you are." I took Jewel into my wings and just held her, her words surging a feeling of pure love through me.

~Jewel~

Blu could have the most paranoid worries sometimes I thought to myself, but that was one of the things I loved best about him was his ability to have thought of any and everything that could possibly happen, it made other things about him even better, and as to why I would always stay by his side throughout anything. I took Blu by the wing and flew back down through the window to the private beach we had visited the other day, and we took in everything about the beach, the glisten of the golden Brazilian sand on the beach, the slight sway of the palm trees in the refreshing ocean breeze, the golden rays of the sun reflecting off of the calm waves washing up onto the beach, leaving a glisten off of the sand, and we just enjoyed all of what the Rio beach had to offer.

(Footnote: Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! It means a lot when you review, so please do! ~Fang)


	7. Chapter 7: Memories

(Author's Note: Sorry for the really short chapter yesterday guys, I had to really rush to get it updated, I only had a little time for it and it was just about midnight :P Anyhow, much longer one coming your way today, so no worries there :) Also because I've had two reviews say it, I'm going to try and add a bit of a thicker plot into the story, and have a bit of some issues that Blu & Jewel have to deal with and go through with themselves, so hopefully that'll add some more spas to the story, and because nobody objected, maybe this chapter but probably next I will add a lemon, and I will put a obvious way to skip it if you don't want to read it (basically I will put a line of — before it starts and after it ends, so you can read it or skip it. That being said, I will boost the story rating to T when that happens. Anyhow, on to the reviews.

Fanfiction guy: It's all good I appreciate the feedback, and yeah I'll keep the stronger descriptions, and if I get a chance I'll definitely edit some of your Rio 3 ideas, thought I may add right now that it is already extremely good, but yeah I defiantly will. I defiantly throw in those things with questioning Jewel's past and showing her the laptop, and no worries about running out of ideas, you've defiantly added a list long enough to fuel this story, which being my first is kinda a test run, my next one is going to be more of a plot fueled story, most likely being set before Rio 2 so have more to work with, and also likely involving relationship issues with Blu & Jewel, so that's my next story idea. (so far) I really like the having Blu visit Nico, Pedro and Rafael, that'll be the perfect lead up to the lemon. I'll probably also add Blu showing Jewel his past domesticated life. Thanks for all your support through the story!

RIO2lover100: He definitely gets paranoid a lot, but that's what makes Blu Blu lol

Anyhow, onto this chapter, gonna try and make it a real long one, or post this one and work on the long one right after c: ~Fang )

~Blu~

Looking at all of the calmness and stunning beauty of the beach and the slight sway of the palm trees reminded me of how in my eyes Jewel was a bundle of all the beautiful things in life wrapped into one amazing bird. "Jewel, I just thought that after seeing all of this beautiful scenery here in Rio that it could never compete with you, you are the most beautiful thing on Earth." Jewel looked at me with her heart melting smile as the ocean reflected off her beautiful blue eyes, complimenting them perfectly in the evening sunlight. It was another thing to add to the list of why Jewel was the most amazing bird in the universe. "Blu, I have no other response that I can give you too that other then this: "I love you, my handsome Blu, you are perfect… And the best part is… you're mine." I leaned in and locked my beak with hers as we continued to make out on the beach with the sand softly glistening around us as the sun cast a orange glow over the waves as it started to slowly descend below the waves. I wrapped Jewel in my wings and we lay with our heads softly touching together and we lay in the pure bliss as we watched the stars reveal themselves in the Rio night sky.

"Jewel, there's a few things I would like to show you at the bookstore, if you would be so kind as to accompany me there?" "I would love to Blu, let's head there right now." I took off through the crisp Rio night and soared through the air toward the Blu Macaw Bookstore, and I hit the new button on the door that would open it just for us, and we quietly flew in, noticing that Linda and Tulio had passed out doing research for their next expedition into the Amazon, so I put my wing over my beak to let Jewel know we would have to be quiet, and she nodded at me in response. I flew over to where Linda kept her MacBook Pro, and lifted the lid softly, and the screen instantly flashed to life, and I moved aside to reveal to Jewel the wallpaper of Linda and I dressed as Pirates. "I thought you would like to see a few things from my past in Minnesota, and I wanted to start out with this picture, thought you would get a laugh out of it." Jewel had her wing over her beak trying not to laugh "Oh Blu, you look so cute dressed up as a pirate with Linda, that's a really nice picture of you two." I smiled at her, and flew over to where Linda kept the photography book, and I let Jewel look through all of the photos, beginning with the ones from right after when Linda had rescued me, from when I was growing up to the ones of right before Tulio managed to convince her to come to Rio and bring me to meet Jewel, to our new memories and events that had happened ever since we came to Rio and some planned ideas of what things she had wanted to add after that,

(Footnote: Ok guys I know this was VERY short, but I am just posting this to update, I am going to continue writing and post a much longer one right after this)


	8. Chapter 8: Romance in Rio

(Author's Note: This note will be very quick because I posted Chapter 7 a minute ago, and now I'm just going straight to Chapter 8, and there hasn't even been time for reviews, so time to just jump in! ~Fang)

((Warning: this will be lemon chapter, just FYI)

~Jewel~

I smiled and my heart had pure joy flow through it as I viewed how different Blu had been in Minnesota and how much different he was now, and how much joy and happiness he had there, and all of the things he and Linda had shared, and how much it made me realize I wanted to have a list of memories this long with Blu, and what what was in store for us in the future, and all the things we would be able to do together. I sighed in content at this thought. "Blu, thank you for showing me this, I really loved being able to experience your past through this, and making me think about our future, this was an amazing experience." Blu gave me a heart melting smile and he wrapped his wing around me and looked through few pages himself, and closed the book and put it back. "Of course Jewel, I had been meaning to show you that for a while but I finally had a chance to so I'm glad you enjoyed it" Blu smiled at me with love in his eyes. "Oh! That reminds me, Pedro, Nico, and Rafael had something they wanted to show me, so would you mind if I went to go do that and meet you back at the hotel afterwards?" Blu inquired, and I thought about it for a little bit "I suppose that would work out fine, just don't be gone too long, I do need my Bluey's company." I said jokingly and gave hims quick kiss before he smiled and flew out the door of the bookstore.

~Blu~

I was flying fast as I could to where Pedro, Nico and Rafael had agreed to meet me, a cafe that had closed a while ago, to give me some much needed advice. After some fast flying, I arrived there, and they all came out onto the roof, were I was greeted first by Pedro "Hey there Blu boy! How you doing?" I smiled and slapped wings with Pedro "I'm good man, obviously I do need some help however my friend." Pedro, nice and Rafael all looked at me before letting out a laugh between the three of them "Well of course man, that's why you came to us! So, what do you need help with?" "Well… I want to know how I should impress Jewel and what would be a really… romantic thing to do for her…" I trailed off and looked at my friends, embarrassed. Pedro slapped his wing on my shoulder "Well man it's to be honest, pretty simple. Just get something that she likes, say flowers in her favorite color, and put some romantic music on, like, some Justin Timberlake or something, girls always love some JT." Nico told me, and Rafael added "Also make her feel really good about herself, and make sure you have done anything and everything you can for her at the time." "Make sure you have set the mood really well, or all of your effort can fall through the floor." Pedro said. "There's really not too much else to it other then those things, do all of that, and just be prepared for some… "heavy" love, is the way to put it." Nico said with a chuckle. "Thanks you guys, this helped ALOT, now, I gotta get myself to Jewel, and, um, put these new techniques to use." I said with a laugh and I said goodbye to my fiends before taking off for the hotel, the night sky sparkling in the brilliance of Rio, and I enjoyed the cool brisk air flowing against me as I sailed throughout the air on my way back to the hotel.

As I sailed through the window, I noticed Jewel was bathing, so I took advantage of the fact, and took some of the flowers out of their spots, and scattered them on the ground, carefully light a few candles, as to not burn my feathers, and, taking the advice I was given, played My Love by Justin Timberlake through the room, and turned all the lights out and waited for Jewel to return from cleaning herself up. A few minutes passed and she came out, and I could hear a little gasp from her as she saw what I had done, and in a loving voice I had not heard from her before, she said "Oh Blu… whatever you have done while I was in there… this is amazing… my love, you know how to set the mood right…" She flew over to me and traced her wing down my back, and looked at me with a glint of lust in her eye, and I twirled around with her as she continued to entice me further, and I soon followed suit, I traced my wing down her side, and twirled her around into my arms, and suddenly, Jewel said the words I had been hoping to hear since I setup this for her. "Bluey… I would like you to do me a bit of a… darker… favor… I would like to have some.. "fun" with you…" I smiled "Oh I do think I can help out there my love… I'll get started right away…"

(LEMON STARTS HERE. SKIP TO NEXT LINE IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT)

—

I flew into the nest with Jewel, and she gently shoved me onto the floor as "Locked Out Of Heaven" by Bruno Mars began to play. I kissed Jewel passionately while I wrapped my wings around her lower back and we began to heavily makeout, our tongues dancing with each other's, and I could taste her sweetness as we were transported to a world of love by each other, I felt Jewel's warmth combine with mine as we began to intertwine with each other, physically and mentally, I could smell her luscious scent "Are you ready to have even a bit more fun?" I asked Jewel. "Oh, you can bet I am, I could use a bit more "fun"." I began to sensually move my wings over Jewel, and I heard her moans of pleasure, and I continued my exploration of her with my wings, and I let out a small moan when she began exploring me in the same way, and we got closer and closer and we were both producing a storm of pleasure for each other, as my wings worked sensually magic for Jewel, "I'd like to have the heat turned up a bit Bluey… You think you can do that for me?" Jewel asked as she began to use her tongue in a way on me I didn't know possible, I let out a moan of pleasure "I'll raise the temperature a few degrees for you Jewel, hope you can handle the heat." I said as I slid inside her, and hearing her extreme moan of pleasure as well as mine joined in for perfect harmony, and after we had intertwined each other with our love, we separated our bodies, and lay wrapped in each other's wings as well fell into a blissful sleep of love…

—

(END OF LEMON)

~Jewel~

Awaking the next morning, I could still remains of last night's pleasure, and I enjoyed being wrapped in Blu's wings, and I could see in his sleeping figure that he had enjoyed the love we shared last night as well. I decided I would let him sleep, and I went to go make us breakfast, the Rio sun shining brilliantly into our hotel room, reflecting off of the bowl I put the fruit in, giving it a soft warm glow, and I picked the best Brazilian nuts I could find in our room, with their soft brown shells, I placed them next to the fruit, and set it all out nicely for Blu and I to enjoy, and as I waited for him to awake, I looked down into Rio, seeing the bustle and excitement throughout the city, and the warm blue refracting off the calm ocean waves, I thought to myself, this is paradise, this is how life is supposed to be, there is nowhere else I could want to be right now, in this moment.

(Footnote: I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter/extension of Chapter 7, and hopefully if you read the lemon you thought it was ok, it was my first time writing one, I did try to keep it on the lower side to keep the story at a T rating, but review, it means a lot, I can't say that enough, I enjoy the feedback on how you guys are enjoying the story! Anyhow, I will update again soon, and hope you enjoyed!

~Fang )


	9. Chapter 9: Regret in Rio

(Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I didn't get a good chance to update yesterday, I got food poisoning, anyhow, I'm back & better, so let's get to the reviews and into the story!

RIO2lover100: Yeah he wanted to show her his past domesticated life in Minnesota, and glad you liked the lemon, going back to the Amazon will be near the end of the story.

Fanfiction guy: Glad you are enjoying the story, yeah, if I make longer chapters it wouldn't be everyday updates, but then again it would make better chapters and give me less pressure to get it out everyday, I'll test it in this chapter and then see how it works. I'll stop by tomorrow and give some ideas/help on Rio 3 too, and I'll keep that in mind for the next story but I don't have too many ideas/concrete plans for it yet. Anyways, as usual thanks for all your input/help! I'll give your fanfiction a read soon as it's ready.

You've been a big help in the fanfict.

Garrix The Spix's: Thanks a ton man! Glad you're still enjoying the story and don't worry I plan to keep the work up, I'm going in hard now lol. (Shoutout for Garrix, he helped with idea's too, and has a fanfiction out called Rio: Too Wild For You, it's really good, and like mine it's his first one out, so go give it a read!)

Anyhow, on to a longer chapter, gonna try the longer chapter that takes a few days after tomorrow, I have things that I need to finish first but anyway, enjoy! Also going to test out a little different language in here, since it's rated T now. :)

~Fang )

~Blu~

I awoke to see the beautiful sight of Jewel, she fit in perfectly with the crystal blue sky, making her even more beautiful as she looked toward me with a earth shattering smile "Good morning Blu… Thank you for last night, that was absolutely amazing, and… I really enjoyed having you pleasure me Bluey, you were amazing." I blushed "It was my pleasure too Jewel, I love you, and you were the one who made it amazing, it was pure amazing…" I wrapped my wing around her, and gave her a kiss before we went over to the table and had some of the leftover pancakes and fruit from the other day, as we held each other's wing, we looked outside and enjoyed the warm Rio sun flooding in the window, and thought about how great of a life we had and how lucky we were to be here with each other…

~Somewhere in the jungle~

A lone blue macaw who thought he was the very last of his kind finally got out of the cage he had been entrapped in for three days, and he struggled to get off of the ground, his wings beating weakly, he finally managed to get airborne, and seeing the lights of Rio in the far away distance, he set out toward the city, finally deciding to go and leave the dangerous jungle, years after he had lost his family… and his love… all those years ago, he didn't know if she was alive, dead, or if so, what feelings she had now, and if they would have anything left between them. He had been on his lone for so long he had almost forgotten what his own name was… he thought hard for a mile of the flight before it eased it's way into his mind. His name had been Al, that was as close as he could remember, and that was the name he was going to stick with. He had to head to Rio, in the slight hopes that his love was still their, that was where they agreed to meet if anything ever happened to them, and he knew it was a small chance, but that was where he was set to go, he flew there fast as he could, he was set to be there in a few hours, or fast if he was able to, then he would.

~Jewel~

As I strolled down the beach with Blu, I hummed in content as we enjoyed each other's company and the amazing scenery around us, the sparkling blue waves, the sun making the warm sun turn golden beneath their feet, I leaned over and gave Blu a kiss, he had made this vacation so perfect for me, he was amazing, just perfect for me. I reflected back to when I was younger, and I had another bird in my life, I couldn't recall his name, the first hint that he must not have been that good of a boyfriend, but my memories of him were good and spending a lot of time in the jungle together, and we had always agreed that if anything happened we would meet in… Rio. One day he disappeared, an attack from red macaws had driven us apart, and then poachers had shown up, and I had no choice but to flee, so I sadly had to leave him… but about 2 years later I met Blu and he much more then filled the empty gap I had been left with, and we were mates for life, making us a much closer couple. I sometimes did wonder about what had happened to him though, and if he had ever made it out. I always felt guilty thinking about him thought, because I was loyal and happily taken by Blu, and… I had never really bothered to tell him… only because he was long gone out of my life, it still didn't give me a valid excuse to keep it from him though… but it brought up such bad memories it was hard too. I tried to shake off thoughts of him, but for some strange reason they continued lurking, and I didn't like it at all, I just wanted those thoughts out of my head forever. Just get out! I shouted inside my head. I'm with Blu now! can't you just leave me be?! I'm finally happy again! I don't WANT to think about him! I shuddered, thinking. This could not be happening... Not now, not on my perfect vacation with Blu, brain, by do you insist on torturing me?! I didn't realize I had stopped moving, and Blu came over to my side "Jewel? Are you ok? What's wrong?" I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts away. "Just... Terrible memories, from a long time ago, that I'd rather not talk about... At least not right now Blu... I'm worry, I hope you can understand my standing on why though..." Blu just wrapped his wings around me and sat down on the beach, and slowly rocked me back and forth, "Don't worry Jewel... I'm here, I have you now, nothing is going to bother you, not while I'm alive and well to stop it." I smiled and leaned in to deeply kiss him, Blu always knew how to calm me down and make me feel better, this was why he was my perfect other half. I rested in his wings in the clarity of the beach, and slowly drifted away into sleep, Blu's slow rocking comforting.

~The edge of Rio~

Al was flying fast as his wings could take him, his eyes searching for his lost love, looking high and low, heading through the city first, looking through the ally ways, swooping through the downtown section of Rio, starting to get a little disheartened when he did not see her, and he continued searching the main part of the city, and he found a hotel that had her obvious scent in it, but not her, and he continued looking anywhere and everywhere, finally heading to his last location to search, the beach.

~Blu~

I saw what looked like... A Blu macaw flying down toward the beach, and I was wondering who or where this macaw could have come from, and I gently lay Jewel down on the beach, careful not to wake her, and slid to the base of a palm tree silently watching the newcomer, and I saw him swoop down towards Blu, he landed, and right before he tried to lean over and kiss her, I shot off with a missile blast, barreling into him, and heard the other macaw yell "Ow! What the hell man, get off my girl!" I slammed him into the ground hearing this "YOUR girl?! She's M-I-N-E, get your filthy wings away from here, I won't let you NEAR her, you have the nerve to even TRY this, you stay well away from her, I don't care what your past deal with her was, it's gone now." The other macaw put his wings in the air in defeat, and keeping one eye on him, I gently shook Jewel awake, "Jewel... Jewel love, wake up, do you know this macaw, he just tried to fly down and kiss you..." Jewel blinked her beautiful blue eyes open, and stared at the other macaw for a moment before letting out one word "Al...?" I looked at her, shocked. "You know this bird?" Jewel lowered her head "Yes... He was a very old, well, if you could've called him one, boyfriend, from before I really knew many other macaws, but I never really thought it was too serious, obviously he thought much different... This is what I didn't want to talk about earlier... I'm so sorry Blu, can you ever forgive me for not trusting you with this information? I'm the worst girlfriend ever..." Blu just walked over and wrapped me in his wings once again "Of course I can Jewel... It was something painful you didn't want to let out from your past, and now you can, it's all ok, I love you..." I turned to this, Al "I think it's kind of obvious now... You should probably leave... You're obviously not helping the situation here..." Al sunk his head in defeat, and sighed, and nodded at the two of us before taking off, gone to somewhere else in Brazil, hopefully forever.

"Are you ok Jewel? He won't bother you anymore now..." Jewel looked at me lovingly "Blu... You did that all for me, thank you so much... I love you, you're the only one for me, you know that, right?" I smiled down at her "I love you too Jewel, and I do know that, and it fills me with joy to know that that is how you feel. You are the only one for me as well." Jewel and I kissed on the beach, glad to be rid of the burden as a calm Rio breeze blew through the palm trees, and I had a sudden idea. "Jewel, what would you say about going to the Samba club to rid ourselves of this bad memory?" Jewel smiled, obviously liking the idea a lot. "That would be perfect Blu, I would love to, we should head there now, I'm ready for some good partying Rio style." I smiled and took of with Jewel side by aide with me, our wingtips touching in the late afternoon Rio sun, adding a fiery tint to her beautiful blue feathers.

~In downtown Rio~

An eagle from Nigel's new reformed gang watched the lovebird couple takeoff from the beach, obviously heading to their favorite music club, and he put down his binoculars, walking over to Nigel. "Nigel... They're on route to the Samba club... Would you like us to initiate the plan?" Nigel smiled evilly... "Oh would I... Revenge at last... I can taste it already... Oh, it will be glorious... I know it so." Gabi let out a small laugh from the small house/cage Nigel had made for her, so she wouldn't get on his nerves too badly, and motioned to his eagle second in command to go art in place the plan and trap for the two unsuspecting lovebirds, it would all be soon going to his plan perfectly.

~Blu~

Jewel and I soared toward the Samba club, already anticipating the good time that was soon to be in store for us, and to put the bad memories that happened at the beach behind us, it was time for some good old fashioned relaxing, Rio style for us. We landed at the entrance to the club, and walked in, and I smiled at Jewel, glad she had shake. Off her bad experiences and was ready to just dance and have fun in the Samba club. We got some pineapple drinks, which had a tad funny taste to mine, but I shook it off and headed to the dance floor, and we started to dance as the song picked up rhythm, we swayed in time with each other, twirling around in each other's arms, and after a little while, the dance floor started to turn tipsy for me, and I slowed down, putting my wing over my head, in time for me to hear Jewel say "Blu? Are you alright?" Right before I blacked out in the middle of the dance floor, my eyelids deftly shuddering closed as the bass knocked through the dance floor, and I faded out of consciousness. The last thing I heard was Jewel screaming as a pair of talons thumped the floor next to my head.

(Footnote: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for making it a cliffhanger but I had to bring it to an end, and figured one chapter should have a cliffhanger in it so... :P Hope you guys enjoyed the little part about Al, he was in and out pretty fast though, but anyhow, thanks again to Garrix the Spix's with the end of the chapter, he gave me some ideas for the end, leave a review, let me know what you thought about it! I always enjoy the reviews :)

~Fang )


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations

(Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and enjoyed it, hope it was "up to the standard" lol, and hope the cliffhanger wasn't too bad, I tried to make it decent :P Anyway, on to the reviews!

RIOLover100: You'll get to find out this chapter ;)

Fanfiction guy: Thank you! It means a lot, it really does, and I would tell you what happened to Blu but that's this chapter's beginning anyway so... :P glad you like where it's going, and I haven't had time yet to go edit Rio 3, I have a lot to do this week, gotta finish making a commercial, and fix my failing math grade (fun! NOT. I hate math so it's harder to fix that...)

Note to all readers: I plan to finish this by the time I get out of school (May 29th, 2014) and I will have a lot more free time with just a job to do this summer besides a concert, I will have a lot more time to write and make more Fanfiction... I will probably base a quick 5K-10K word story off the concert I went to when I go to it, but replacing myself with Blu & Jewel, and I will link to YouTube what I record of the concert to go with the short fanfict.

Also, if it is a shorter chapter, I apologize, I have to type it on my iPad rather then computer.

OK, enough rambling, time to pickup where the cliffhanger left off.

~Fang. )

~Jewel~

I was frozen in absolute shock. One moment Blu and I had been happily dancing together, next moment, Blu swayed slowly, looking unwell before he feel to the floor, and a eagle had swooped down handing with Blu's head between his talons, and he attempted to try and lift up Blu and take him away, but I flew at him, full on rage, digging my claws into his back, feeling his flesh rip under my rage, and I managed to drag him off of Blu... Before he flung me across the club into the wall, and the wind knocked out of me, and I was pretty sure I sprained my wing, and I attempted to get back over to the eagle, but he was taking off with Blu and a military macaw held off Pedro and Nico, so they were of no help, and before there was another chance, the eagle flew up and away with Blu into the Rio night sky... I crumpled into a small ball on the floor of the club, and just burst into tears, the salty liquid flowing across the well worn floor, I saw Rafael finally get free of the restraints the unknown assailants had tied him down with, and flew over to me, putting his wing on my shoulder "Jewel... I'm so sorry... We did everything we could to stop them, and we couldn't, but I promise, we will not rest until we go find and save Blu, I'm pretty sure who has him, and how they got him. It's Nigel for sure, and I think they had slipped something into his drink to make him pass out so they could take him so easily..." My tears slowly stopped, and I looked up at Rafael, who was now joined by Pedro and Nico. "Thank you... It means so much that you guys are willing to go and do this to help me get Blu back." They all smiled at me "well, we're your friends, and Blu's friends too, so what kind of friends would we be if we just let him go and be taken?!" Pedro exclaimed, and I let out a small chuckle, he always could lighten the worst of times or moods. Nico nodded, and he started thinking of where they could have taken Blu and how our best plan to get him back would be. I would assume they are trying to take him back to the airport they had first taken him too when he first came to Rio... We probably want to do a two front attack, have some birds sneak in and cause a diversion, while we go in, get Blu, and finally put a full end to Nigel, this time we will be sure he will have to go to prison, not just beaten up and let go, that obviously doesn't do anything."

The rest of us all nodded in agreement, that was looking to be our only solution to this mess, and it would get my Blu back, the only part I cared about right now, I couldn't live without Blu in my life, I needed him, just as much as he needs me. I made sure my wing was ok, and then the 4 of us flew to Pedro's crib, where we decided to out on the camouflage and masks we would need to go in and extract Blu, we got that all situated, and got to planning the extraction and going over the plan on how we were getting in. As far as we knew, there were at least one eagle, two military macaws, and Nigel and whoever he had watching his back at the time, a position that varied quite a lot, partially to his choice, partially to bird not wanting to protect an evil bird who hated his own kind, and had nothing but evil thoughts till his last days. We made escape routes we were going to use to get out, and when we would meet back at Blu and I's hotel, and made sure we would have the supplies to take care of Blu in the state I was sure he was going to be in once we rescued him from the airport that never seemed to bring us anything but bad things ever since we had both first laid our eyes upon it, it seemed to almost have a mind of it's own, as if it wanted us to always go and leave on that airplane.

We began the flight to the airport, it was a more lengthy flight then others, but we were making good time considering all the gear and camouflage we were wearing that we had to take to make the mission a success, and as we approached it, we landed about a half mile away, we would have to make the last foot of the journey with flight, so that we could continue the element of surprise, and have a much easier time when we went in to try and find Blu, and get hime out before they had a chance to fly him off wherever they had been planning to take him, which was something I was definitely NOT going to stand for, I was going to have my Bluey back, there was no way I was leaving here without Blu with me, and that, I knew was a fact, I couldn't just willingly fly away without having Blu with me, that was going to be the ultimate end, with Blu safely with me again, and out of the harm of whatever Nigel had in store for him had he had stayed with them, it probably would mean never seeing Blu again... Which I could NOT stand to even think about... We approached the edge of the airport, and Pedro went with me, and Rafael and Nico went to set off the distraction of a lifetime for the kidnappers.

(Footnote: Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys! Again, sorry it was shorter, but it's hard to get them out this week, so much longer chapters are coming this weekend, don't worry.

Anyways, please review, let me know wha you thought of it! I really enjoy getting the reviews back, and it helps a lot and keeps the story going so please do. :)

~Fang )


	11. Chapter 11: Recovery

(Author's Note: Glad you guys are enjoying it so far, I figure you guys should just now, the story has 2,576 views as I type this, and if you have been enjoying it, that you stick around for the ride! There are 3 people that have I would like to thank, Garrix the Spix's, who has been here form the start and really helped a lot with the story and has two really good stories of his own right now, I highly recommend you go and read them!

2nd is Fanfiction guy, who has given me a lot of great feedback and help since the first review around chapter 3, and glad to have you onboard!

3rd is RIOlover100, who's given me good reviews and feedback since chapter 4, really glad you stayed through the story as well.

An honorary mention is for paul2k, who gave some good reviews and feedback for early chapters, thought I haven't seen any since around chapter 4, but good feedback I had so threw that up here :)

Onto the current reviews!

Riolover100: You will get to find out this chapter and if I put it in the next chapter as well

Gerard Cypriako: I indeed I shall be proud, that sounds like a really good thing! Glad to see another review from you here.

Fanfiction guy: Thanks for understanding, I'll probably get around to Rio 3 when I actually have free time other then to write this fanfiction lol, which should be this weekend. I'll definitely get back to the romance, don't worry about that ;) lol Probably in a chapter or two I'll bring up the kids and Eduardo, and I like the idea to show him the samba club where they fell in love. And I can't wait to read your story when you put it up man!

Riofan2000: Thanks bro! Glad you liked it and it drove some feelings, hope you stay around for the rest of the story! Ok, on to the story!

~Fang )

~Blu~

I awoke with a massive headache chained to a wall inside of what I presumed to be an airplane, and let my head hang in disappointment. THIS was happening… For a third time, it was honestly getting kind of old, and I shivered, the cold dark grey walls of the plane soaking away all my heat. I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been, why would I have not checked my drink?! I can notice a small blowdart that would hit Jewel and save her, but I can't do something much more obvious and check my own drink? I was ashamed with myself. I focused to see if I would be able to find a way out of here, there was no way I was going to let myself just be taken, no. That was the last thing on my list, and certainly not one I would be very eager to let happen. As I looked around the plane for a means of escape, I just thought to myself how stupid I had been, and all the things I could've done differently, and more importantly, what would happen to Jewel if I couldn't get out of this.. Making sure she would be ok was much more important to me then making sure my own devices life would be ok, because if she wasn't then no matter where or what I was doing, I would not be ok. I needed her to be ok, and there was only one current way I knew to do that, and that was to be able to find someway I would be able to escape from here with, I would first of all try to wiggle out of my chains and escape that way.. not likely, but well worth a shot, especially if it did get me out of this whole mess. If that was the end result, I would be very glad, and happy it had all at least ended OK, and with a turnout we could all hopefully live with. All I knew was first thing I was going to do if I did get out was apologize to Jewel and let her know how much I cared about her and loved her, because this made me realize it so much more, and I had thought I already knew that, but it was crystal clear now, and it was something that I needed to get into the air as soon as possible…

Now, I thought, I need a way to escape…

~Jewel~

Pedro and I prepared to head in to extract Blu, and knowing him he was probably trying his best to get out of something not very… easy to get out of, and I needed to go in and get him, this had made me realize how big of a part of my life he was, even though it had already seemed he was. I hoped, and had a big feeling I knew - that he felt the same about me. We fit so well together, there was pretty much no other way to describe it then a tight fitting, well worn comfortable glove. That was just the way we worked.

Pedro and I were skirting around the outskirts of the airstrip, heading toward the only aircraft we could see, a darker grey one, and we slowly made our way toward it. "Do you think we will be able to get Blu out without being noticed or a huge fight breaking out?" Pedro asked me. "I hope so, if we just slip in, release Blu, and get Rafael and Nico and head as fast as we can to the hotel room, I think we could make that happen , it's definitely not unreasonable, and I would definitely like it if that was our whole outcome of this, and we made a clean fresh getaway, it should go down with no issues." I looked down at Pedro, checking his status and making sure he was ok and ready to continue on into the plane. "You ready to get in and get out Pedro?" "You bet, let's go save old Blu and get him on up out of here, and let's try and make it quick." Pedro and slipped toward the back of the plane, and slightly opened the door, letting ourselves in, and we snuck in to the middle of the plane, and opened the cargo hold where Blu was held, and we stealthily went through this door, and saw Blu, who was struggling chained up against the wall, digging into him. I feel up to Blu, who was about to exclaim but I just put a wing over his beak and took the small chain cutter I had taken with me and clipped him free from the wall, letting him drop into my wings, and we speedily left the plane, and Pedro shot off to tell Rafael and Nico that we had gotten Blu and that we were ready to head off for the hotel. He returned a moment later with the other pair and we immediately took off, in direction of the hotel, and just as we got out of sight, we heard someone yell "HEY, where'd the prisoner go?!" We all laughed and shoot toward the hotel. Blu weakly looked up at me, drifting in and out of consciousness managed to say one thing before he drifted off "j-Jewel... I love... You..." And smiled, closing his eyes, and I just looked down at him lovingly, and continued the flight to the hotel and I heard Nico say teasingly "Looks like somebody's having a bit of fun." With a chuckle, and I flew over and gave him a light slap with my wing "Oh shut up Nico, I just rescued him and got to have him back, I think I'm allowed that." He just smiled and continued on. The hotel window was now in sight, and we all landed in the room, and I set Blu down on the table, and Rafael and I tended to what the chains that had dug into him had done, and we cleaned the gashes they had left out, and Rafael assured me we didn't need to go get expert help for something like this, we would be ok as long as he was calm and let it heal, and I took his advice even though I was highly worried about Blu, I knew that I could trust his judgement and that Blu would be ok and live through it, and we would be able to be together with each other again and continue to enjoy Rio and each other's company. We were getting to the end of cleaning Blu's wounds, Pedro and Nico had left, their part of the plan done, and they headed home, sleep attempting to take them over, they said they would be back the next day to check on how Blu was doing.

We finished tending to Blu's wounds, and Rafael said he was done for the night, but wondered if it was alright if he spent the night in the spare room of our hotel, because it would be a long flight back home, and to help me with any new issues that came up with Blu from his imprisonment. Blu was still deep out of it, understandably because it couldn't have been easy to stay awake, try and escape from the chains, and wait for us in the airplane, and keep up hope that we would be coming to rescue him from Nigel. If I ever saw Nigel again, I would probably turn into the hulk version of a bird, and teach him a thing or two about taking my Blu from me, and what the consequences of doing that were, and believe me, they weren't really that... Pretty, exactly, and would probably be best if they were to not discuss it unless I would have to do it, and what new things would chase for him once I was able to get my hands on him. There was only one thing I could've told people to do in my life, and that one thing would be not to mess with Blu and I's relationship, because in the end, it would only be very bad for whoever would have tried to take Blu or me, and how fast we would be able to save each other, and how far we would go for each other to make sure we were safe and had the "issue" that had caused the whole thing to start up in the first place, and they they wouldn't have a very... Pleasant life after we got done with whoever did that to us. Right now, I was just extremely overjoyed to have Blu back, it out me and my heart at ease, and made it much easier to sleep and rest, knowing Blu was back right here, and that he would be safe with Rafael and I. I rested my head against Blu's and I sat there thinking about all we had been through, and how good friends we had to come out and help Blu like that after he got it down for you, and we would soon be able to relax with just each other again. and go back to the normal way of things, and as soon as he awoke from his sleep from the chains and would come over and wrap his wing around me, and if I was to guess right, probably tell me how much he was in love with me, and all the things he appreciated most about me, and what about me made me perfect to him. I in return would tell no know much he meant to me, and what the things I loved most about him were, and how I wanted and needed to spend the rest of my life with him, he meant that much to me and was definitely that special and deserved every bit of what I would tell him.

(Footnote: Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! I will continue Blu's recovery tomorrow, I'm sorry if the end has any errors or was kinda bland, I am ready to about pass out as I type this, I'm so tired I kept nodding off typing this, but I needed to get it out for you guys, so I hope you enjoyed the update, and we'll be getting back into the Blu & Jewel romance tomorrow :)

Let me know what you think please and review! That's the most important thing you could do for me, a review helps the story a lot, anyhow, hope you enjoyed! ~Fang)


	12. Chapter 12: Purity

(Author's Note: I'm glad to hear that everyone is liking the story so much! Anyhow, yeah, soon as I can (although I don't know when exactly) I will try and push a longer chapter, normally they float around 1.5K to 2K, I'd like to have one be about 4 or 5K for you guys, though I could only keep that up at the sacrifice of daily updates.

On to reviews!

paul2k: Glad to see you're back and enjoying the story! As for lemon, I will probably add one soon, next chapter or so, so I can have time to make it could and have Blu recover so he can do the lemon lol

RIOlover100: Yeah, couldn't let Blu just die or get captured now could I? They may return home soon, but I gotta wrap up some ends first, cuz this whole story is about being in Rio so when they head home is when I end this. I plan to either keep this going till around 20 chapters, or the end of this month. Idk yet, it depends on how the flow of the story goes…

Fanfiction guy: You're welcome for the last review section, I was glad too, anyhow, yeah, I'll defiantly show their love before I slow this story down and end it to start the next one up, (little spoiler here, not bad though) this doesn't have much left, just Eduardo and the kids, and where they fell in love, and some romance, and heading back to the Amazon, and then I go full out on my next one, now that I had this as my first fanfiction, and feel much more enlightened about how I should style them.

Flufanator 2000: Glad you're liking it and can't wait for this update, and you have a good point, I DID say Jewel would put a end to Nigel… Well, it's coming don't worry… :) Glad I inspired you to write, glad I was able to do that, makes me feel good about doing these, and lemme know when you put your first one up cuz I'll defiantly give it a read.

Anyhow, enjoy the new chapter! ~Fang)

~Blu~

I awoke groggily in the hotel, a fuzzy memory of Jewel and Pedro coming to rescue me, and soon after me falling asleep in Jewel's wings due to the exhaustion of being captured and hung on a while for a day and half with no food or water available. I struggled up, hmy back and wings shooting pain through me and I groaned, and within a second, Jewel was there, and she helped me get up and over to get a bite of Brazilian nut to eat, and some water, and I weakly smiled at her, and attempted to put my wing around her, but it was a failed attempt, so she put her own wing around me instead, "I love you Jewel, I want you to know that, there's nothing that could ever take me away from you, and I would not want to spend the rest of my life on Earth if it wasn't with you… I just want to make sure you knew that…" Jewel smiled sweetly at me, and just melted my heart, "I love you too Blu, I couldn't live life without you either, you complete me, you are my second half, if I had to go on without you, I don't even want to think about it…" She closed her eyes and leaned into my side, sighing and inhaling my scent, and she found as much comfort in me as I found in her, and we just sat there enjoying each other's company, and she finally looked up from my side "How are you feeling Bluey, is there anything I can do or that I can get for you?" I shook my head, smiling "I already have everything that I need right here - you, which makes it perfect." She leaned in and gave me a deep kiss, which I leaned in for and closed my eyes and enjoyed just being here with Jewel and being able to enjoy life with her and be happy and free from the ghastly depths of that airplane, I shuddered at the thought of it, it was something that I hoped to never have to see or deal with in my life, I was determined to not have to go back into the cargo hold of an airplane ever again.

~Jewel~

As much as I was highly enjoying my time with Blu, I needed to go and finish up one last loose end… Nigel. I wasn't planning on letting Blu know I did it until after it was done, "Blu, I have to go and get one thing ok? Will you be alright if I leave for a little bit? I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." Blu leaned into my wings "I'll be ok Jewel, be back soon though! I need my diamond back as soon as possible!" I gave him a quick, deep kiss, before I took off to go and take care of this issue. As I flew to where I knew I had setup Nigel to be tricked and taken, I saw the flightless bird that was Nigel on the beach were I set him up, and I flew over the top of the tree he was resting under, and sliced through the cable that was in the branches. A metal clang rang out, and I flew down to see the end results of my work, and I smiled as I saw just what I had hoped for - Nigel in a cage. I hooked onto the top of the cage, which I had made sure was light enough for me to carry, and I flew Nigel to the special jail and detention center I had arranged to have him kept in, while he had to wait to face a judge for the crimes he had committed, and the ones he had attempted to in the past. I smiled with joy as I set him down and left him to be dealt with by the guards of the center, and I took off as fast as I could to head back to Blu and back to relaxing with my love.

~Blu~

About forty-five minutes after she had left, I saw Jewel flying back toward the window of our hotel room, and seeing that filled me with such joy, I was so happy to see her again, I would never be happier in my life then the times I saw Jewel flying back to be with me again made me, they were life's best moments, and I treasured every single one of them, they were absolute things of amazement for me, and I always just had the best feelings of euphoria whenever it happened, and it just made life so worth living. Jewel flew in through the window, and she flew over to where I was resting and trying to recover myself. "Blu… I have some amazing news I think you would like to hear." She said to me "What is it, that the most amazing, loving, bird in the world has returned to reunite with me? Because that just happened." I said, looking at her with pure love in my eyes. "Well, that…" She said, blushing a little "And also the fact that I now have gotten Nigel locked away in jail for the rest of his pretty little bird life." She said with one of her amazing smiles that I lived for. "That's amazing Jewel! I knew you were amazing and the best girlfriend ever, but you are just able to do absolutely anything! You are perfect Jewel… In every way possible, and there will never be a bird on this Earth to rival your pure beauty and stunning." Jewel wrapped me in her wings, and we proceeded to enjoy each other's embrace, and lean in for a deep kiss in the Rio afternoon.

(Footnote: Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! Sorry it was kind of short, I'm busy a lot on Thursdays, it was kinda hard to get this one out, but anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it none the less! Like I said, I am also planning for my next fanfiction, so when this one ends, don't worry, there will be another that pops right up. :) Anyhow, review and let me know what you thought of the chapter! :D

~Fang )


	13. Chapter 13: Glowing

(Author's Note: Ok, this chapter is going to be a tad bit crammed, seeing as...

It is the last chapter.

Yes, I know what you're thinking: Fang, no, you can't end it!

Well, don't worry, you see because it is simply the end of this fanfiction, not the "Series" you could call it. I am most definitely continuing to write and do Rio fanfiction, I am just deciding to pull the plug on this one, because it was a test and my first fanfiction, and now I feel much more used to them, and where I can go with the stories and what I can introduce. I am starting another story, and I have a couple reasons: I can get to the hook and into the plot much quicker, have a fuller more developed story, and I can improve more, and I can still push out updates for all of you – which is the most important. SO, those are pretty much the reasons in a nutshell. Anyhow, on to reviews!

Fanfiction guy: For this story, pretty much what you said in the chapter. Then, a whole new door is going to unlock with the next story, which I cannot wait to have happen. And no worries about wanting it to be perfect, I understand, just when it's up let me know and I'll read it. :)

RIOlover100: Indeed, he should recover pretty quick

Riofan2000: Glad that you're glad I'm updating :P And that you tihnk it's one of the best Rio one's you've read, anyway, I hope you read the new story too!

Flufanator 2000: It's all good if you don't have a fanfiction account yet, just hit me up when you post your story, I'll give it a read, and hope you enjoy this chapter, and read the next story, and no problem for putting you on the review responses.

Ok, hope you guys all enjoy the end of this story! ~Fang )

~Jewel~

I did not tell Blu I had done this, but in his breakfast yesterday, I had slipped some vitamins into his Brazilian nut so that he would eat them, seeing as everybody knew Blu hated vitamins, I figured that was the only way to get him to eat them. He should be feeling a lot better today when he woke up, and I had another little surprise in store for him, I had asked Nico if he would do me a huge favor and bring my dad up with the kids, so they could enjoy Rio for a few hours before Blu and I headed back to the Amazon with them, and we could show my father Rio for the first time, something I was very excited about, because I had wanted to show him for a while, but his mistrust of humans that he previously had made him not want to come up to somewhere so inhabited by humans. Still, it would be a good experience and something I would like him to do, so that we could show him all that Rio had to offer, and the things it had done for us, like making Blu and I fall in love with each other, the most important thing that had ever happened to me.

Blu soon woke up, and to his surprise, was easily able to get up and walk around normally, and stretch his wings to fly. I laughed at his astonishment "Feeling better Bluey?" I said with a smirk as I flew over to give him a kiss good morning. "Much better Jewel, thank you, I have no idea why though..." I laughed guiltily "That would have been my doing, love, yesterday I kind of managed to give you some... vitamins to help you along with the recovery." Blu looked at me in amazement, mainly due to the fact that I had somehow managed to make him eat vitamins without him making a repulsive face after the fact, also proving that when I hid them, he no longer had any reason to not like the things. "Well, much as I normally wouldn't like them, it is a much better alternative to being bedridden and useless, and making you do everything for me, which you know I absolutely hate to have happen, but thank you Jewel, it means a lot that you put that kind of effort to make sure I would be feeling better." He smiled and wrapped his wing around me, and invited me to rest my head onto his shoulder, and he whispered "This vacation has been amazing... even with its quirks here and there, being here with you, in Rio, has been one of the absolute best times of my life, and I feel it really connected us together even more then anything normally would've and it made me realize even more how much I love you and need you in my life Jewel, you have the ability to make anything perfect, and that's exactly what you have done here on this trip... I love you..." I felt my heart melting with the warmth of his love, and I leaned in and locked my beak with his, showing how I felt back the only way I currently knew how to... by giving Blu a well deserved kiss. He leaned in and engaged me in the kiss, loosing the world in each other as we just focused on the one thing that mattered to us right now... love. We continued like this for a few minutes before I remembered to tell Blu I was having my dad come up to see Rio and bring the kids before we headed back. "Oh Blu, I have some news I forgot to tell you, Nico was kind enough to fly down to the nest in the Amazon and bring my dad and the kids up so the kids can see Rio again and we can show my dad the city, what do you think of that idea?" "I think it's a great idea Jewel, we'll have to make sure we take him to the Samba club and show him where we first realized we had feelings for each other, and how it just grew and grew from their until we reached where we are now, and however farther it will grow in the future." I smiled at him, and was glad that he wanted to show my dad the city as well, it was going to be the perfect way to end the time we had spent in Rio.

~A Few Hours Later~

~Blu~

I was sitting on the balcony of the hotel with Jewel's wing around me, and mine around her as we sat there waiting for her father to come for the tour we were going to give him as soon as he found a babysitter that would actually watch the kids, and not just let them go off and play with fireworks or go get themselves a different babysitter. Soon enough, he arrived, and Jewel and I got up from where we had been resting and relaxing. "Daddy! How have you been, where the kids too much of a pain for you while we were gone? I hope not, I'd hate to punish them right after we got to see them again. "Nope, they were little angels of joy, learned a few things about surviving in the Amazon, and they had a great time but they were also very well behaved, I was impressed in them, it was a pretty good feat to pull that off for so long with their parents gone." Eduardo said. I nodded, happy to hear this news. "Shall we show you the sites?" I offered, gesturing toward the vast cityscape of Rio, glowing a beautiful orange in the sunset. He nodded and Jewel and I took off alongside him as we soared through the sky, and after showing him the amazing things of Rio, such as the Christ the Redeemer statue, the beach we had spent so much time at, and the bookstore, we finally ended up at the Samba club "Daddy, this is where I first realized how much Blu meant to me, Pedro was playing an amazing song, and when Blu started to dance he just... mesmerized me... It was almost like magic, and it completely took me over, and it just filled my heart up, and then when he saved me from falling after the plane crashed, that's when I was sure that he was the perfect one for me..."

THE END

(Footnote: Hope you all enjoyed! Review what you thought, and I hope you read the continuation in the next fanfict!

~Fang)


	14. Chapter 14: Author Note

Author Note/Explaining the end of Alone With You)

So, after the "End" Of Alone With You, Blu & Jewel go see their kids, tell them all about what happened, and head back to the Amazon with Pedro, Nico and Rafael, and relax after all the things that happened while they were on vacation and enjoy the even deeper love they both have for each other now, and now Eduardo understands how much they truly love each other.

I am going to start on my new fanfiction, tomorrow (technically today because it's 12:06 AM)

And get the first chapter out for you guys, I plan to have the new story have slower updates but bigger chapters, I will try and keep it updated as fast as I possibly can however, hopefully with an update being every two days, or maybe even continuing the every day updates, but it will not be as consistent as this fanfiction with everyday updates just because I would like to put more quality into it, and longer chapters, so those are all the details I want to release about the new story so far, the only other thing I am going to release is that it will have an appearance of my OC in it, and a special guest in it too, which a few of you will recognize, and I will explain when I post the story... Hopefully that keeps yo uall hooked and eager for it, and please take a minute and review what you thought about Alone With You and it being my first fanfict!

Regards,

~Fang.


End file.
